


Crystal Rain III: "I'll Be Home For Christmas"

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Crystal Rain [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Challenge Response, Christmas, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Series: Crystal Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-23
Updated: 1999-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Renny and Ray are planning a quiet, cozy Christmas Eve at home, but plans go awry...This story is a sequel toCrystal Rain II: Tears Of The Mountie.





	1. "A Turtle, Pizza And Thee"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Renny/Ray K., Benny/Ray V.**  
> 
>  **Categories: Romance, Drama.**  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for graphic sex.**  
> 
>  **Warning: Sap Alert!**  
> 
>  **This is #3 in the[CRYSTAL RAIN](http://archiveofourown.org/series/755676) series. It's a slightly  
> **  
>  alternate universe in which Ray V. never left his Benny, and Ray Kowalski  
> was assigned to the 27th Precinct but not as Ray V.'s cover. It's also  
> an answer to the Closet Christmas Challenge #1. Enjoy! 
> 
> **Disclaimer: Renny's cookin', Ray's lookin', but I don't own 'em.  
> **  
>  Alliance does. Drat! 
> 
> **(c) December 22, 1999**

*Ray Kowalski awoke, smiling as he felt the big, warm body next to him. Oh, nirvana. Oh, yeah. 

He opened big, blue eyes and kissed Renny's bare shoulder. His partner stirred and rolled over, careful not to smother Ray. 

"Hey, big fella." Ray winked. 

"Good morning, Ray." Renny's shy smile burned through Ray. God, he loved this man. 

"C'mon, how about a good morning kiss?" 

"Certainly, Ray." 

The kiss was pure bliss as the romance novels said. Ray pressed himself close to his lover, grinding their hips together. Renny gasped softly, then eagerly waited for Ray's next move. It came quickly as Ray began suckling a nipple. Renny whimpered, cupping Ray's head and stroking the spiky hair. 

Ray's lips trailed down the broad chest, his hands fondling and squeezing Renny's cock. The bigger man's legs moved, his body slowly rolling over and he was now on his back. Ray wrapped himself around his lover and proceeded to ravish his Mountie. 

Renny bucked, his mouth full of Kowalski tongue, and then he came all over slender thighs and a flat stomach. Ray was close behind him, coating his lover with his seed. 

Renny's fingers combed through the experimental hair. Ray could hear his heart pounding as he lay his head on Renny's chest. 

"A wonderful way to start the day, Ray." 

Ray laughed. He kissed Renny's chest. "Yeah." He lifted his head and smiled at his lover. "Hey, what about breakfast?" 

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Ray." 

Renny scrambled out of bed, Ray nearly falling onto the floor. He gripped the sheet and regretted his playful words. Of course Renny would consider it a fault of his not to have breakfast piping-hot right away! 

Breakfast was great, as always, and Ray quickly dressed. Renny caught his arms and asked, "So you'll be home by dinnertime?" 

"Oh, yeah, you betcha." Ray kissed his Canadian. "I'll be here with bells on." 

Renny laughed, a sound that Ray resolved to hear more in the future. "Just be careful, Ray." Renny suddenly looked worried. "They say a storm might be on the way." 

"Might be? Ya mean ya can't just look at the sky and predict the weather for the next week like Fraser can?" 

"Really, Ray." 

Ray grinned and left the apartment, firing up the GTO and merging into traffic. Usually he would drive Renny to work at the Consulate, but his lover had the late shift today. Renny was going to shop for fresh ingredients for dinner this morning and then go into work. 

Ray had been the one to suggest that they spend Christmas Eve together. He had casually asked, "Got any holiday plans, Renny?" and the Mountie had blinked as if he didn't understand what Ray had said. 

"Um, no," was the reply. 

"Then let's have dinner together Christmas Eve." 

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Ray! I'll cook if you don't mind." 

"Mind? Renny, baby, when you cook, I'm there." 

And so Renny had been busy preparing the menu for both Christmas Eve and Day. Ray's parents were across the country in their motor home and they'd call him on Christmas Day, Ray talking to his mother first and then she'd get his dad and they'd all talk for about a half hour. 

Renny was not going home to Toronto for Christmas, so that meant his Senator father was probably too busy. From what little Renny had said about his father, Ray had guessed that they were not close. Well, he understood what that was about. He'd been estranged from his own father for years, but now progress was being made. 

As long as his parents never found out he was gay. 

Ray shrugged off approaching melancholia and parked the GTO in the Precinct lot and went inside the building. 

The squadroom was quieter than usual, but then, most cops who could wrangle time off had managed it. There was still a substantial number on duty, since crime took no holiday, and Ray had a hot case he wanted to pursue today. 

All that morning he was on the telephone or was typing reports, gathering his information on a suspect he was determined would not slip through the cracks this time. He interrogated witnesses who complained about coming down on Christmas Eve, but he ignored them and got what he wanted from them. 

As he returned from the last interrogation, he saw Ray Vecchio lounging by his desk. He slid into his seat and said, "What are you doin' here? I thought you had the day off." 

"I do. I just had to come in and give Welsh his Christmas present. I forgot it yesterday." Ray's voice lowered and he leaned forward. "How's Ren?" 

"He's fine." Ray K. sat back in his chair and he began drumming a pencil on the desktop. "Jeez, you were right about the care and feeding of a Mountie, though." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Ray K. rubbed a hand over his face. "I gotta handle Renny with kid gloves." 

"All the time?" 

Kowalski looked up at the smirking tone and answered with a similar smirk, "No, wiseass." He shrugged. "Renny's not too self-confident." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Vecchio crossed his arms. "He's worth it, though." 

"Damned straight." 

They both grinned, then the Italian pushed away from his desk and said, "You quitting for the day? I can give you a ride." 

"Nah, I gotta finish up this report. I don't want it hangin' over my head this weekend." 

"Okay, but it looks like it's starting to snow." 

"I won't be long." 

"Suit yourself." 

Ray watched the Italian walk away, his grace and elegance causing a rise in blood pressure. He clamped down on stray thoughts and buried his nose in his report. 

Half an hour later he heard the click of high heels on the floor. Perfume he remembered in his dreams wafted by his nose. He looked up. 

"Hi, Stella." 

"Hi, Ray." She still looked as beautiful as ever, her blond hair shining around a porcelain face. "You all alone here?" 

"Nah, Elaine's gone to get me something from the vending machine." 

An eyebrow rose. "You're having women fetch food for you?" 

"She offered." He could feel tension running down his back. He'd have to get Renny to massage it when he got home. "What are you still doin' here?" 

She crossed her arms as she leaned against his desk, a pose remarkably like Vecchio's. However, Vecchio's had been way more interesting. 

"I'm finishing up work on the Larson case." She cocked her head. "What are your plans for the night?" 

"Ah, not much. Just me, my turtle, and a pizza." 

He hated the pity that flashed through her eyes, but luckily she seemed to get over it quickly. "I'm going home." 

"Great." 

He remembered the holidays past at Stella's parents': a house full of lawyers and doctors and Rhodes scholars, pompous and snobby and clearly unimpressed with him. He was glad that he was out of the whole deal. 

She looked as if she was about to say something else. He waited, nearly breaking his pencil in half. If she invited him... 

"Well, see you around, Ray." She moved away from his desk and relief swept through him. 

"Yeah, see ya around, Stel." 

He watched her go, admiring her ass, then went back to work. 

  
* * * * * *  


The next time he looked up, he was surprised to see the snow coming down in big, fat flakes. He ambled over to the window and was shocked to see cars disappearing under the snow. 

"Hey, Kowalski, Merry Christmas." 

"Thanks, Elaine." 

The policewoman was buttoning her winter coat. "You better get a move on, Ray. It's really coming down out there." 

"Yeah, I will." 

She left the squadroom, Jack Huey waiting to drive her home, and Ray began to write his final paragraph. He hurried to Welsh's office, knocking on the door. 

"Come in." 

He went to the desk where the Lieutenaut was reading a report. The older man looked up. "Oh, Kowalski. You better get a move on." 

"Yeah, I know, sir. What about you?" 

"I'll be fine. I'm leaving in about ten minutes." 

"Okay. Merry Christmas, sir." 

"Merry Christmas, Kowalski." 

Ray left the office and quickly snatched up his gloves and scarf. 

Outside he could barely see where he was going in the parking lot. He had to clean off the GTO and got the heater started, putting on the radio. Once he was finished with the snow removal, he slid into the driver's seat and slammed the car door shut, more snow falling off the roof and streaking down his side window. 

_"Hey, Chicago, we got ourselves a real blizzard here. Police are asking that all residents stay off the_ _streets as the snow is coming down hard and fast."_

Ray backed the GTO out of the parking space and inched his way through the lot, grateful that cursory plowing had been done. He guided the car out into the main street, not worried about traffic. It was nearly deserted. 

The drive was slow as he had to keep his defroster running to keep the windshield clear of snow. Plowing had not begun on the streets, and the GTO was having a hard time getting through the thick snow. He cursed as he stopped, his wheels not going any further. Keeping the windshield wipers working, he got out of the car and grabbed a shovel from the trunk. Snow crystallized on his hair as he worked, his ears growing numb in the bitter cold. Wind blew snow in his face, his fingers getting cold despite the fleece-lined gloves. He muttered and cursed as he shoveled, glad that he was alone on the street. He didn't want some nervous driver stuck behind him. 

_"I'll be home for Christmas..."_

"Yeah, Bing, you and me both," he muttered, shoveling as fast as he dared. In shape or not, it was not wise to lift this heavy snow too quickly. He finally finished and climbed back into the car, letting the Christmas songs play as he crept down the road. 

Visibility was poor as the snow swirled in front of him. He had a deathgrip on the steering wheel. Oh, god, if only he could make it home to Renny and some heavenly pot roast... 

He swore as a dark shape darted in front of his car. Reflexes sprang into motion but the icy road betrayed him. He spun around, then rammed into a snowbank, his last conscious thought one of Renny and silk sheets...* 


	2. The Chef Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renny starts preparing Christmas Eve dinner.

*Renny cheerfully shopped for the fresh fruit and vegetables he needed to make a feast for Ray. Two feasts, actually, he thought with pleasure. He was thrilled that Ray had asked to spend Christmas at home. He would cook the best meal ever! He had a modicum of talent in this area, and he was determined to do his best. 

"I'll take the chuck roast, Mr. Marini," Renny said to the neighborhood butcher, checking the grocery bags he had placed on the counter. 

The old Italian harumphed, but he filled Renny's order. He squinted at the tall Mountie and said, "They sure grow 'em big in Canada." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

Renny picked up his bags and went out whistling. The old man shook his head and started cleaning his glasses. 

  
* * * * * *  


Renny hummed while he put away the groceries. He had the menu planned for tonight: pot roast, pearl onions, peas, carrots, and his favorite: cranapple sauce. 

They were Ray's favorites, too. He had quickly discovered that Ray loved to eat. Luckily he had a metabolism that could burn up the calories. Not an ounce of fat was on his Ray. 

Renny smiled as he heard the Christmas songs playing on the radio. He loved Christmas. It was a time for magic. He remembered his father's great house decorated with garlands, wreaths, and holly. He remembered helping the servants trim the tree, and seeing the gaily-wrapped presents under it. He had hoped, year after year, that he finally could come up with a present that his father would like. 

His hand trembled and he almost dropped the jar of chutney. He hastily shoved it in the cupboard and concentrated on taking out bread next. Bread didn't break when you dropped it. 

He glanced over at his own Christmas tree. It was lovely, draped in gold-and-silver garland and sparkling ornaments. Ray had helped him put it up. He had helped Ray put up his tree, and now he was going to get dinner and cook a turkey for tomorrow and he was going to be the best host ever and it was going to be the best Christmas ever... 

Renny took a deep breath. He was doing it again. He would have to remember to slow down and take deep breaths. That was it. In, out. In, out. In, out. 

For the next half hour, Renny concentrated on putting away his groceries and cooking pasta for the salad he was going to make. 

_"Our radar weather center predicts snow starting around noon, followed by high winds and a drop in temperature to twenty degrees."_

Renny looked worriedly out the window. He wished that Ray had taken the day off like Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio had done. He didn't like the idea of his lover driving through a Chicago blizzard at night. 

Well, maybe the snow would bypass them. He put away the last of the groceries and got ready to go to the Consulate, putting the cooked pasta in the refrigerator. 

  
* * * * * *  


_"Chestnuts roasting over an open fire..."_

Renny shut off his computer as Inspector Thatcher walked up to his desk. He shut the radio off and she said, "Constable, are you sure you don't want a ride?" 

"No, ma'am. I can walk to my apartment. It's not far." 

"All right, then." She looked around at the quiet building. It was dark, the wind whipping around the corners of the structure and whistling mournfully as it rattled the windowpanes. Her skeleton staff had been sent home at noon. Now she and Renny were going to vacate the Consulate and close it up. "Merry Christmas, Constable." 

"Merry Christmas, ma'am." 

Renny waited respectfully until Thatcher had exited, then he grabbed his coat and Stetson and went out into the howling wind. 

He had to hold on to his Stetson as the wind nearly took it. Struggling through the drifting snow on the sidewalks, he regretted not accepting the Inspector's offer. At this rate, he was going to be late arriving home. Ray would be there, but no dinner! 

Nearly an hour later he gratefully entered his apartment, leaving his snow-caked boots on newspaper by the doorway. His coat was a soaked mess, and he decided to hang it in the bathroom and put down some plastic in the tub and let it drain there. 

His cheeks were flushed as he raised the thermostat. It had been a wild walk home, struggling against wind and deep snow, helping a teenaged girl find her way to her apartment building and then an old lady to hers. 

An hour, and Ray was not here. 

Renny started his dinner preparations but kept looking outside at the rapidly-whitening conditions. He did his calming exercises but he still felt the coldness in the pit of his stomach. He turned the radio on. 

_"Hey, Chicago, we got ourselves a real blizzard here. Police are asking that all residents stay off the streets as the snow is coming down hard and fast."_

Oh, lords, where was Ray?* 


	3. Pillsbury Snowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray struggles through the storm.

*Ray struggled through the howling winds, keeping his head down as he tried to make headway. Damn, he was going to sue the idiots who had sold him that car battery! He slipped on a patch of ice and fell to his knees, swearing and flailing as he went down hard. He put a hand to his head. He must have bumped his forehead when his car had plowed into the snowbank. He had a hellacious headache, and his vision was blurry. 

_Damnnit, where's a Mountie on a dogsled when you need him?_

He continued walking, his dazed mind pushing him on as whiteness enveloped him. His cellphone's battery was dead as well as the car's, and he was wandering aimlessly as his thoughts turned to Renny. 

_Aw, Renny, I'm sorry I'm going to be late for Christmas Eve dinner._

It was wonderful to see his lover so happy about something. Usually Renny was too afraid of doing the wrong thing to relax completely, but the idea of fixing dinner for them on the holiday seemed to cheer him up. Ray was all for cheering. Renny needed love and laughter in his life. 

_And I can give that to him._

Ray didn't consider himself to be a grand prize or anything, but he knew that he could make his shy lover happy. Any time he paid attention to Renny, the man blossomed. Renny was uncertain and bumbling and a little afraid, but he would smile and laugh and even whistle little tunes when he was with Ray. 

Ray stumbled and fell to his knee, hardly registering the pain this time. His thin jeans were no protection against the cold, and his legs were numb. He raised a gloved hand to his forehead and it came away wet. 

_Renny, if anything happens to me, ya got Fraser and Vecchio to look after ya. I'd rather be here, but sometimes we don't get what we want in this life, huh?_

He yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He forced his eyelids open and observed that the neighborhood resembled Fraser's. 

_Oh, great. I get to wander into a neighborhood that even the drug dealers stay clear of. Just peachy._

Maybe he could get to a building and ask someone to use their phone. He smiled sardonically as he knew that getting help from people who lived in this area was like a snowball's chance of never melting in hell, but he had to try. 

_I'm in the fuckin' *city*, for cryin' out loud! How can I get lost like it's the middle of the Yukon? A little snow shouldn't get me all turned around._

Yet there was no noise in the city except for the distant wail of a siren, and the white-out was so intense he could barely make out any buildings. He wasn't sure if he was on the sidewalk or out in the middle of the street. He should really put his glasses on, but they were back in the car. 

His legs were rubbery as he pushed doggedly into the whiteness, his head thrumming as he thought longingly of pot roast and pearl onions, and then of smooth skin and warm, spicy meatballs... 

He laughed a little hysterically as he thought of Renny coming to get him on a dogsled. 

_Where's a Mountie when you need him?_

The snow enveloped him completely as he fell.* 

  
*IV*  



	4. "On, You Husky!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mountie (and one half-frozen Italian) are searching through the blizzard for Ray K.

*"He can't be far!" Benny shouted above the wind as he pulled his gloves on. 

"There isn't any traffic!" Renny replied as he held his hat on his head. 

"The snowplows aren't out!" Ray yelled as his pulled his ski cap down more tightly around his ears. "Nobody wants to work Christmas Eve!" 

Diefenbaker woofed impatiently, Benny bending down to ruffle his fur. He held out a T-shirt and said, "Find Ray, Dief." 

The wolf didn't need to be told which Ray, and he was off in the snow, the human members of his pack following closely behind. 

  
* * * * * *  


_The Mountie was gorgeous, his strong, pale, nude body gleaming in the snowlight as he walked through the snow. He smiled at Ray, his handsome face framed under the Stetson. He drifted, the cottony snow lightly kissing his silken skin as his blue eyes caressed Ray's body. His powerful legs began to cleave through the snow, his hand outstretched. Ray's hand trembled as he reached out to touch his lover's fingers._

"Renny!" 

  
* * * * * *  


The Mounties helped the young girl stuck in her car, her gratitude ringing in their ears from the safety of a nearby apartment building. Ray pressed his hands to his ears and was glad for the warmth of the cap. He couldn't believe that they were out here in the middle of the city but it looked like the Yukon. He was out in the Chicago Yukon with a couple of Mounties and a half-wolf/half-husky. Was he dreaming or was this really his life? 

He could make out Benny through the blinding snow, his lover in his element. His cheeks were flushed bright pink and his eyes were sparkling like incredible sapphires. He was in full Mountie mode. 

A middle-aged woman needed help next, and Benny was immediately digging her out of her car. Ray noticed that Renny was a little nervous. 

"C'mon, Benny, we gotta find Kowalski!" 

"Yes, Ray, but these people need help." 

"Well, Renny and I can go on ahead." 

"It's okay, Ray, I'm done here." Benny escorted the woman to the next apartment building and struggled through the snow to reach his friends. "I want to find Ray, too." 

"Then let's go, Benny." 

  
* * * * * *  


_This is great. I'm fuckin' hallucinatin'._

Ray squinted at the sight of wolf and Mounties and one green-eyed Italian looming through the snow. He raised a feeble hand and croaked, "Yo, Sergeant Preston! What news from the trading post?" and promptly passed out.* 

  
*V*  



	5. "I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

*Ray could hear the fire crackling as he slowly came back to the world of the living. He felt a cup being pressed to his lips and gulped warm, chocolately liquid, then opened his eyes. 

"Man, that's a sight to behold." 

Renny blushed and urged Ray to take another drink. Ray saw Benny and Ray V. standing a few feet away. 

"Welcome back," said Benny, his smile bright. Ray V. grinned and clapped a hand on Renny's shoulder. "See, Ren, I toldja he'd make it. That hard Polish head can't be dented." 

Ray K. snorted and laid his head back down on the pillow with a groan. At Renny's anxious look he assured him, "'S'okay, I'm just disgusted at Vecchio's attempt at humor." 

"Ha, Stanley." 

Benny and Ray went into the kitchen to get some ginger ale for the 'patient' and Renny smiled, laying a hand on Ray's cheek. "You scared me, Ray." 

Ray put his hand over Renny's. "Sorry." A heartbeat later, he indicated the kitchen with his head. "Called in the troops, didja?" 

"Yes, well, I was concerned, and I needed help." Renny blushed. "Constable Fraser is the best tracker, and Detective Vecchio knows the city." 

"So, they rescued me in the middle of the city in the middle of a snowstorm?" 

"Yes." Renny glanced out the window of his apartment. "Snowplows are few and far between, and the streets are clogging with snow." 

"The GTO!" Renny struggled to get up but a large hand kept him down. 

"It'll be fine, Ray. No one's able to move anything out there." He smiled. "I invited Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio to dinner. Their help has resulted in them being stranded here at my apartment as well." 

"Damn!" Ray closed his eyes. "I wanted it to be a cozy night with just the two of us, Renny!" 

"But, Ray..." 

"Yeah, yeah, they helped save my life. Okay." A yelp opened Ray's eyes. "Hey, Dief." 

"Diefenbaker led us to you, Ray." 

Ray scratched behind the wolf's ears. "Think Fraze'll let Dief have a doughnut?" 

Renny laughed. "Perhaps just this once." 

The wolf whined and nudged Ray's arm with his nose. Benny and Ray V. returned and Renny said, "We couldn't bring you to a hospital." He touched the bump on his lover's forehead. 

"Aw, that's okay. I hate hospitals, anyway. And now I got three other guys to make sure I'm okay." 

"Oh, yes, Ray." 

Ray's stomach grumbled. "Renny, is dinner ruined?" 

"Oh, no, Ray! I can start it right now." 

"I'll help, Ren." 

Ray V. followed Renny into the kitchen and Benny sat down in the chair vacated by his fellow Mountie. 

"How are you feeling, Ray?" 

"Okay, Fraze. A little headache, that's all." 

"It was very nice of Renfield to invite Ray and myself to dinner." 

"Well, considering you sacrificed your Christmas Eve for us, Fraser, I'd say it was the least we could do." 

"Ray and I were glad to do it, Ray." 

Ray saw the mischievous twinkle in the Mountie's eyes and sighed. Mounties! Who knew they were such cut-ups? 

Renny was a whiz in the kitchen with Ray V.'s help, and sooner than anyone expected, the dinner was on the table. Renny helped his lover to the table and Ray did justice to the exquisite meal spread out before him. 

The four men enjoyed the evening, relaxed in the presence of those who understood about the most important relationships in their lives. The couples held hands and felt free to give each other a quick kiss or nuzzle cheeks without fear of censure. The snow fell in blizzard proportions, obscuring the world outside the apartment. 

Ray was settled on the couch under a quilt while the others cleaned up, and Renny and Ray V. prepared the turkey for cooking. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and Renny and Ray K. would be playing hosts again. The city was at a virtual standstill. 

_"It's being called one of the biggest storms to ever hit Chicago..."_

Christmas songs began to play on the radio, and the foursome sat in front of the fire. They raised their glasses and said, "Merry Christmas!" 

Benny and Ray V. were given the guest room and said their goodnights. Ray K. was tired but he didn't want to move off the couch. Renny sat on the edge of the couch, holding his hand. 

"I was so afraid you were lost," he said softly. 

"Nah, I'm too ornery to kill." Ray draped an arm across his eyes. "Besides, I knew you'd come." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, sure." Ray put the arm down. "Don't you Mounties always go through rain, and sleet, and snow?" 

"That's the U.S. Post Office's motto, Ray." 

"Oh, yeah." Ray appeared to be contemplating his next words very carefully. "The RCMP one is 'A Mountie always gets his man'!" 

Renny chuckled and allowed Ray to draw him down for a deep, lingering kiss as the fire crackled. 

"Toldja I'd be home for Christmas," Ray muttered, a big, warm Mountie covering his body as Dief yawned and dozed by the fire...* 


End file.
